Deja Vu
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: <html><head></head>Something you've seen before, or happened in the past that repeats. ClaudeSeb, SebCiel, CielAlois, ClaudeAlois, ClaudeCiel. Death fic.</html>


Ciel peered around the door frame; it wasn't as if he was hiding from anything... No, nothing at all, Ciel cringed inwardly at his childish behaviour. It was just-

"CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

Ciel nearly smacked his head against the wall. There it was, his favourite person, it was not

Lizzy and he could only take one blonde idiot at a time, it wasn't like he hated them but they were just a bit annoying. As predicted a ball of blonde and distinctly male crashed into him and together they fell in a very dignified heap on the carpeted floor.

"My my, Young masters. Play is for outside, not indoors."

Sebastian stood over the pair, his garnet red eyes sparkling in amusement. Alois picked himself up and helped Ciel to his feet, the bluenette very disgruntled, smoothing down his crumpled coat and bow.

"RACE YOU TO THE ROSE MAZE CIEL!"

The blonde dashed off giggling madly, his boots clicking along to hallway. Ciel sighed and rubbed his head where he had hit it on the floor, Sebastian shot a lazy grin at him, Ciel made a tutting noise.

"Shut up demon."

"Have fun Young Master."

Sebastian said smirking, Ciel glared at him and stalked off towards the tall and twisting rose garden. Alois waited under the main archway twirling a white rose between his finger and thumb lazily. He spotted Ciel and brightened immediately.

"What do you want to play Ceeeeeeeillllll?"

He said twirling a little spin and placing the rose in Ciel's hair. Ciel raised an eyebrow at him and took the flower out from behind his ear. He looked into the complicated and delicate depths of the rose. Alois clapped his hands eager to start a new game.

"I KNOW! Let's try to get to the middle of the maze! Whoever gets there first wins and gets to do what they like to the loser!"

Ciel rolled his eyes, so typical and predictable Alois. Said blonde grinned ecstatically and jumped on the spot happily. Ciel sighed, he would take his time, after all there was so much Alois could do to him. Ciel had been humiliated far worse than what the immature blonde could do to him. He tilted his head to one side and smirked at Alois.

"Sure."

"OKAY! ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"

Alois sprinted off his high voice tittering merrily over the high rose plants, Ciel shrugged and followed at his own leisurely pace slowly meandering around corners and curves of the dark walls of leafy foliage and the beautifully preserved flowers.

Thirty minutes later Ciel stood waiting in the centre of the maze, Alois was still not there, he wondered what had happened to the blonde. Ok wait. No he did NOT just think about the wellbeing of the sadistic little asshole at all. No not at all. But where was he? Did he hurt himself? Ciel shook himself. NO WAY! HE WAS NOT CONCERNED! Speak of the devil, the bluenette watched impassively as Alois then skipped into the centre of the maze smiling. Ciel glared at the blonde who did a giddy little twirl and clapped his hands joyfully.

"LOOK, LOOK CIELLLL WON! CLAUDE! YOU OWE ME THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING SEBASTIAN FUCK YOU! SEBASTIAN! YOU OWE ME THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING YOU FUCKING CLAUDE'S BRAINS OUT! I WIN I WIN!"

He shrieked as he danced around the bluenette with glee, his bright ice blue eyes shimmering with the sick and joyful intent that always seemed to be present in those beautifully cruel eyes. Just like Alois to bet on something that the two demons would take on as a challenge, stubborn creatures, Ciel thought. Claude and Sebastian appeared seemingly from nowhere; Ciel assumed the two had followed at a distance, overprotective. Claude adjusted his glasses and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian who merely sent a dirty smirk to his fellow demon. Ciel frowned, and decided to pretend he didn't hear Alois say that.

Alois giggled and shot the bluenette a cheeky smile. He sidled up to the young earl and whispered in his ear:

"So what will you do with me Earl?"

Ciel scratched his head and gave Alois a blank stare. Alois sighed and tapped Ciel on the forehead and then staggered away swooning dramatically.

"Oh! There is nothing to behold within that mind of yours Earl Phantomhive! You really don't have much imagination do you Ciel?"

Ciel glared again, Alois smiled at him, it was a creepy sinister smile. Why did he listen and go along with the blonde's harebrained schemes? Because he was bored? Yes that was it. Ciel only went along with Alois because he had nothing else better to do.

"No. I just have no need for it."

Alois sighed again in an exaggerated and very dramatic tone.

"If you won't think of something, I will!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the blonde, this was just unfair, and Alois would just make him do something strange and humiliating. The bluenette thought carefully and finally an evil little thought popped into his brain; he knew that Alois couldn't dance to save his life and really had never needed to learn. Ciel had learnt in order for his façade as a girl when investigating Count Druitt's party a few years ago.

"Alois Trancy. I command you to learn to dance formally the traditional waltz, the full flamenco and a face paced salsa."

Alois's ice blue eyes glittered with silver blue intensity as he digested the information; they then lit up with the fire of the challenge. He bowed before Ciel and smirked as he met the sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

Smirking Alois stood and skipped off calling over his shoulder:

"When do you want me to have completed these dances?"

Ciel grinned, yet it felt as if the smile was transforming into a cocky smirk.

"By the end of today, by sunset. You are NOT allowed to use Sebastian or Claude as teachers or partners in these dances, you will have to find someone else or read something."

Ciel knew Alois hated reading. But it was nearly noon and Alois had a good few hours to learn, Ciel knew the blonde was perfectly capable of learning anything, it was just the blonde didn't WANT to learn.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his deep chair in the dining room, awaiting Alois. Claude and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen. Ciel assumed the two were obviously bickering over something ridiculously mundane. Alois then skipped into the room, his boots clicking against the polished floor. Ciel waved a hand lazily.<p>

"Start, Trancy."

Alois smiled brightly and held out a hand to Ciel who stared at the blonde as if he were not human.

"May I take this dance?"

Ciel spluttered and Alois's sweet smile only grew more fawning and he let out his usual little giggle.

"Oh~ But Ciel you didn't say I couldn't have YOU as my partner."

Ciel was speechless, he could dance all of those dances, but he certainly was not going to be the girl. He didn't know the female steps. Alois chuckled upon seeing the look on the bluenette's face, the blonde went over to the gramophone, his heels going click, click and selected a record carefully. A soothing waltz slowly melted into the room and Alois placed on of Ciel's hands on his waist.

"Lead me Ciel. I don't know really how to do this with a partner."

Oh the blonde was devious, Ciel knew exactly what Alois was doing, but he realised he couldn't be the girl in this sense mainly because Sebastian would be laughing at him later. There was only so much Ciel could take from his smug bastard demon. Rolling his eyes he ignored the consequences and decided to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>"Oh Claude~ you owe me. Looks like Young Master Trancy has managed to manipulate Young Master to teach him the dances, I win this one. Master Trancy didn't do anything to learn those dances."<p>

Claude sighed and realised his luck in gambling was shit, but his ability at baking cookies was better than Sebastian's. Sebastian seeming to pick up on Claude's mental vibes smiled in amusement and went back to his side of the kitchen.

Bring it on.

* * *

><p>Alois then sat down in Ciel's chair and grinned at the other boy. Ciel stood feeling slightly awkward and out of place as the music dwindled and slowed to a halting fade. The silence was strange and potent, impregnated with whispers, the sound of soundless noise ringing in their ears. Alois clapped his hands joyfully, breaking the magical silence.<p>

"My, that was so fun Ciel! You are such an amazing dancer!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sat down on the window-seat, propping his chin on a hand he stared out impassively over the grounds, the sun had nearly set. The deep rich red lighting reached through the windows of the room, the warm fingers of colour darkening to shadow, casting everything into a semi gold red fantasy. Alois came over and settled down next to the teen, he too mimicked the pose, watching a pair of pigeons flutter by.

"I bet you were worried today in the maze."

Ciel looked at Alois, he had been staring a bit too much today he knew. But the bluenette couldn't help but admire the way the blood red sun lit up the blonde's pale face with a rich glow of dark rose. The way the spun gold hair was dyed bronze, his ice blue eyes an ethereal glittering purple, the slender neck Ciel had often fantasised snapping, but now only looked graceful. Alois smiled knowingly, Ciel swallowed slightly, was the other teen psychic?

Alois's sun tinted eyes flickered from his face down his body and then back up again, Ciel licked his lips feeling hot under the scrutiny.

"I heard you pacing up and down wondering where I was, isn't that right Ciel?"

Ciel said nothing. The silence returned, the strange ringing reminding them that silence was never silence, there was always noise. Trees swayed in the light breeze and a dog barked. The sun was now a mere glowing ember in the distance; the shadows cast were ominous yet comforting to Ciel. Alois gave a soundless laugh.

"I heard you mumbling anxiously to yourself, I know you said at one point that if I didn't turn up sooner or later, you would get Sebastian or Claude to find me,"

Ciel felt himself go red, the blood rushing to his face, but he knew that Alois couldn't see it in the twilight ruby. Some more pigeons glided past the window, such gluttonous birds, yet strangely as beautiful as one would find a swan.

"Aw, you are so sweet Ciel! Thank you for saving me!"

The blonde cooed and cuddled up to the bluenette with ridiculous affection, his pale pink lips twitched up in a small smile. Ciel regarded the blonde who seemed quite content clinging to his arm. Ciel sighed quietly, the first stars were appearing and the half moon shone weakly as the last dying rays of the sun slipped away. It was too weird; it was too unnatural to be experiencing this sort of peace and painful natural beauty. Ciel shifted and Alois opened his eyes.

"Why do you put up with me Alois?"

Alois looked surprised and let go of his arm. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Ciel had never seen the blonde look so serious or… mature. Alois tapped the glass thoughtfully and then turned back to face Ciel.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Let's say… I put up with you Alois because I know that is who you are and it's not going to change, I could change, but I'm too stubborn. I envy your happiness, be it slightly... Strange and rather disturbing at times."

Alois was startled but it was quickly replaced with one of the most genuine smiles the bluenette had ever seen. He stroked Ciel's hair gently, knowing the other teen had chosen his words carefully.

"Of course you can change, silly."

Ciel shook his head in denial, removing Alois's hand from his being.

"No I can't, I'm a complete asshole and I've been cruel to you, I've been ignoring you when I know that you too all your life has had the same sort of experiences. I just pushed you away."

Alois said nothing and instead removed the eye-patch covering the young Earl's contract eye. In the now dark gloom, the pentacle seal shone an iridescent and silver purple.

"No, we are not the same. We are just brought together by the mark. This mark of the demon, we were brought together by our thirst for love and the wish to be loved and cared for."

Alois stuck out his tongue, the star seal on his tongue glittering, the opposite, a shimmering gold and bronze. Ciel was at loss, he hadn't expected the blonde to have this standard of analytical ability, but then again, Alois was a clever person. Ciel looked down at his hands, he fiddled with the ring on his thumb, a habit he had when he was deep in thought or feeling confused. He looked up from his toying and met the gaze of Alois, whose eyes were now a deep sapphire.

"Then what am I Alois Trancy?"

Alois smiled and extended a hand theatrically.

"Monster. Alien. Creature. Beast. Angel. Demon. God. Mortal. Ciel, you really are so silly."

Ciel looked puzzled, he scratched his ear. Alois sighed and shook his head, an exasperated expression written all over his expressive face.

"You are HUMAN. Ciel Phantomhive. You are just as human as I am."

Ciel frowned, what? Alois laughed at the expression, the laugh was clear, floating and free of any insanity the blonde had previously shown before.

"Sounds hard to believe huh? You'd think I'd be a demon or a freak like that Grell. A god of death. No I'm human and I know it. That makes me know I am weak and I am supposed to be weak. But in the same sense makes me the most powerful."

"How so?"

Ciel questioned, Alois thought for a while, his lips pursed slightly. Ciel shifted and leant against the cool glass, resting.

"Most powerful because the weakest, is what the strongest wants to protect. Sebastian loves you Ciel."

Ciel felt that piece of information stun him, physically and mentally… WHAT! Sebastian loved him? How? He was a DEMON! Demons couldn't love... could they?

"Demons are just as capable of loving as anything else is in this world Ciel. Don't hurt him any longer."

Ciel looked down at his hands again feeling for once like the biggest moron in the world, he felt like a child again. Alois sighed and stretched as if he had gotten a huge weight off of his chest and mind.

"Go to him Ciel. Go he needs you, because soon your time will be finished and then both of you will never get the happiness you deserve."

Ciel looked at the blonde who wasn't meeting his eyes, Alois stood up.

"But what-"

Alois shook his head and pointed to the large oak doors, moonlight filtered through the windows, turning everything that once was warm, a silver dream of cold.

"Just go Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel startled at the change in the bouncy blonde stood mutely and walked to the double doors that lead to the main hall.

"Alois... are you alright?"

Alois looked at him and managed a crooked smile; he looked mechanical, the ice light turning him from an earthly being to a silver otherworldly looking creature. The pale blue eyes glowed, unreadable, streaks of silver shining down his face- how was he so beautiful? Alois waved at him.

"I'll be fine Ciel. I always am. That's what I've always been right?"

Ciel turned away from the doors and Alois just shrugged and his signature light giggle escaped from his lips, it sounded forced. The silence had returned, but it wasn't the peaceful sense of blissful calm, it sounded like fear. Ciel opened a door, it creaked slightly, echoing off the high walls.

"I need to go find Claude. Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. It was a pleasure dancing with you tonight. I bid thee farewell."

With that Alois quickly slipped past the young Earl and Ciel was shocked to see what he had thought was the moonlight tracing silver down the blonde's face, was actually tears.

* * *

><p>Ciel still couldn't get the image of Alois out of his head, it was a shocking thought for him and it bit at his mind for the whole day. Sebastian watched him concern shining in his red eyes.<p>

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up from his paperwork, his hand stalling over the signature area; a few droplets of ink stained it. Ciel made a slight sound of annoyance and crumpled the document up and tossed it into the fire.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Young Master seems very distracted these past few days. Do you wish to talk about it?"

Ciel shook his head. The sky was grey and there was a heavy wind blowing through the estate. Sebastian tilted his head inquisitively to one side awaiting an answer.

"It is nothing, Sebastian. This is an order, I order you to not ask me those kinds of questions again."

Sebastian's lips tightened slightly and he bowed lightly showing he understood. The sky rumbled and the rain fell, fat droplets.

The sky was not crying.

It was in pain.

It was hurting.

A shriek of thunder rolled and a tear of lightning ripped across the sky. Sebastian turned away from the window.

It is hurting.

* * *

><p>Ciel lounged in his seat, thinking, fiddling with his ring. Sebastian was in town picking up the usual groceries. Ciel sighed; he was still getting nagged by that memory. A soft knock on the door and a blonde head slowly peeked in. Ciel looked towards the gardener and bid him entrance.<p>

"Young master, I've finished the garden now that it's finally stopped raining!"

He exclaimed proudly, Ciel gave a weak smile and looked out to find what he expected, a mud pit but the trees were still there. Ok. Sebastian could fix that later, otherwise Finny was learning unlike Meylene and Bard. A few months ago if Finny had had done the garden after rain there would've been only a crater left over. Finny sensed Ciel's lethargy. He blinked curiously at his master.

"Young master?"

Ciel sighed and gave his ring one final twirl.

"Yes Finnian?"

"I overheard your order to Sebastian... You do realise it hurt him?"

Ciel bit his lower lip. Finny fidgeted with his worn patchwork scarf, he watched his prickly tempered master carefully wondering if he really should've mentioned it. He hurriedly attempted to make his statement it sound less convicting.

"I mean... He looked conflicted..."

"Sit down Finny."

"Uh y-yes sir!"

Finny sat, still fidgeting. Ciel rubbed his forehead slowly and let his fingers drift over the eye-patch he wore.

"Two days ago the Trancy household came over for a visit as per the wish of the Queen. You do know what happened?"

Finny shook his head explaining he had had the day off. Ciel haltingly explained the situation, occasionally glancing out of the window anxiously. Finny sat and listened quietly. The bluenette finally went silent and the blonde gardener scratched his head in thought.

"Uh... Young Master... I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this... All I know is you should talk to Sebastian about your feelings on this subject and about him as well. But what I can tell you is, that Trancy boy isn't what he seems, he's a good lad, he might have no manners but he is a good person."

Ciel stared at Finny his single sapphire eye slightly wide. Finny laughed embarrassed a light flush covering his cheeks. He ran a hand nervously through his messy hair.

"I knew his mother, see? Before she died and before I was captured to become a freak experiment she had Alois. A little boy of 5, same as you were, I guess young master. She was a lovely woman and she only wanted the best for her little boy. He was such a sweet little lad. I don't know what happened in between that caused him to become so twisted."

Ciel nodded still thinking and told Finny he was dismissed, under the orders that he was NOT to tell Bard or Meylene. Not that it would matter the blonde gardener would go tell the two immediately after. Not that Ciel really minded, those three were scatterbrained and weren't the best, but they were loyal and kind.

Finny left feeling like his master wasn't his usual self.

* * *

><p>Ciel called Sebastian to his office, the demon came quietly as he usually did, the door clicking shut. Ciel stood b y the window looking out at the newly planted garden. It was a usual and typical day in Britain, grey skies, with a hint of sunlight peeking through the miserable weather.<p>

"Sit down Sebastian."

Frowning in confusion, Sebastian sat in the indicated chair, wondering if he was going to receive a lecture. He had recently been getting tongue lashings from his master.

"I'm so confused Sebastian."

Ok that wasn't what the demon was expecting. Ruby red eyes blinked and dark brows furrowed in confusion.

"How so young master?"

"Ciel. Drop the formalities please."

"Alright... Ciel?"

Ciel turned to face the demon and leant against the wall, his eyes still gazing out of the window listlessly, Sebastian knew his master was thousands of miles away.

"I'm so confused Sebastian... I don't know what to think anymore, Alois Trancy is a crazy son of a bitch... but... but I don't hate him. He's not my enemy. How…?"

Sebastian sighed, this was the problem... He kept his face impassive as he answered his equally poker faced master.

"Because, he was NEVER your enemy Ciel, he was just unfortunate."

Ciel made an exasperated noise he finally locked gazes with his demon servant. Passionate red meeting calculating and mature sapphire. The wind blew strongly through the trees.

"Then who am I searching for! Who am I seeking revenge on!"

Sebastian sighed, this would not do. The game was up, nevertheless one of the rules in their contract stated- if secrets were to be kept they could, but if the time arises when they need to be revealed, they must without hesitation.

"Ciel... I'm sorry."

Ciel stared at the dark demon, Sebastian was apologising so sincerely, what for…? Ciel had a nagging thought that he knew what it was but he dismissed it, he kept his gaze locked on the man.

"FOR what Sebastian?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the demand.

"I think you know what."

Ciel felt the thought that had been dismissed because he assumed it wasn't true popped back and the bluenette looked betrayed. Sebastian kept his eyes level with the sapphire blue. The demon then braced himself; for a scream of profanity and hatred, but he was surprised at the calm in Ciel's voice. It washed over him like a soothing balm, something he didn't deserve for being such a selfish creature of hell.

"Sebastian... Why did you kill my parents?"

Sebastian looked away, there was a long moment of silence, it was heavy and nothing seemed to move. It was then broken with the demon turning back to face his master.

"Because I'm a selfish, arrogant and greedy Demon."

"Why Sebastian."

"Because I wanted you Ciel Phantomhive. The moment I saw you, I had to have you. I wanted to protect you and look after you. Call you my own. But I know you are not a possession, I wanted to be part of your life. You parents could have never given you the life you have now."

Ciel opened his mouth to fire more questions but then shut it. He realised the truth behind some of those words Sebastian had said were indeed true. If his parents were still alive he wouldn't have a beautiful, sexy demon butler who was perfect in every single way. Who did everything for him, protected him and performed his job flawlessly. If his parents were still alive he would've had a normal human butler who wasn't as perfect.

If his parents were alive he would've married Lizzy by now and hated it. If his parents were alive he would've shamed them by divorcing Lizzy. But because his parents were dead he never had the loving family... Ciel was torn between the: if's and but's of his story and Sebastian's. In the end he looked over to the demon.

"I cannot win Sebastian. I want revenge for my parents but I see I've already had my revenge."

"How have you taken revenge on me Ciel?"

Ciel smiled and pulled off the eye-patch, it fluttered to the floor and landed with a soft rustle on the carpet. The silver purple pentacle shone defiantly from his eye.

"You are my servant."

Sebastian's eyes widened comically in realisation, Ciel smiled and walked over to the demon.

"But you do realise Sebastian that I could never even dream of harming you."

Sebastian blinked confused, Ciel touched a pale cheek gently, surprised yet not, to feel how soft and warm the skin was. The bluenette swallowed and quickly pressed a shy kiss to the demon's pliant lips.

"Because I love you Sebastian Michealis, the loyal servant of both: Satan and I Ciel Phantomhive."

If the situation wasn't so serious and the bluenette was a more outgoing person, Ciel could've laughed at the expressions the usually apathetic Sebastian was showing.

"I command you to be my loyal and faithful servant until I die."

Sebastian smirked; Ciel smirked as well, mirroring the look on his demon's face. This was more like it. Finny then ran in through the door waving a letter. Sebastian gave a slight growl of annoyance. There was always something wrong wasn't there?

"YOUNG MASTER QUICKLY! MEYLENE JUST GAVE THIS TO ME SHE SAYS IT'S URGENT!"

Ciel took the letter, noting it had no envelope.

It read:

'Dear Ciel Phantomhive.

Please come as soon as you possibly can to the Trancy estate. Alois has been unwell for the past few weeks and shows no signs of recovery. He cries for you in his sleep and pleads for you in his feverish state, he is delirious and maddened. It is the work of something I know not of, I have tried every remedy and cure. Please come as soon as possible.

Claude Faustus.'

Sebastian read over the bluenette's shoulder. He frowned, highly disturbed. It was always so cliché. But cliché was what made a happy ending a happy ending.

"Claude is a competent demon himself. If he cannot cure this... disease, then I would say we must leave immediately if you want to save your… Friend, Ciel."

Ciel startled looked up at Sebastian.

"What?"

Sebastian smiled down at him.

"I'm proud of you Ciel... You made a friend. I trust you don't want to lose him now."

* * *

><p>Alois felt feverish, it burned and it clawed at his throat, he couldn't breathe.<p>

"C-Claude!"

His amber eyed demon was beside him in a flash kneeling at the bedside, his lips twisted with worry; his overall appearance was dishevelled from overwork and concern.

"What is wrong with me!"

Claude bowed his head. Alois shuddered and shielded his eyes from the tiny sliver of light coming through the thick drapes of his curtains. Claude closed off the light, knowing how Alois would vomit violently if exposed.

"I do not know your highness..."

Alois whimpered, he knew he was pathetic and weak which is why he was like this. He had always acted so brave, suave and maybe immature but that was all an act. His mother had always told him he would have been a fine actor.

"Claude... Claude please..."

Claude leant in close to hear the fevered blonde.

"Don't leave me Claude..."

"I won't... But your highness... I can't cure this..."

Alois thrashed on the bed, twisting violently; finally he was still, panting for breath, his eyes were wide and unseeing.

"I don't care! Just don't leave me!"

The blonde whimpered and fisted the sheets, his skin a ashen tint.

* * *

><p>Ciel hopped out of the carriage, Sebastian right behind him, the bluenette strode up to the large spider shaped knocker on the door, he realised with shock that even the state of the mansion and grounds was bad. They looked sick. Wilting, dying.<p>

"Oh my... This is bad."

Sebastian commented bluntly, Ciel turned to give the demon a 'NO REALLY!' look. Ciel took the knocker and pulled the heavy metal and let go, the sound echoed. Footsteps. Hannah opened the door, she looked pale and worn.

"Where is Claude?"

Ciel asked, Hannah curtsied and explained the other demon could not attend to them as he was currently occupied with Alois.

"Where is Alois? He sent for us, may we see him?"

Hannah nodded and led the way to the master bedroom. Sebastian glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his master, Ciel however was emotionless.

* * *

><p>Alois was crying dryly into the sheets, curling up and un-curling. It felt like he was burning alive, it was too hot and too heavy. His chest was weak and the cool hands of Claude though calming did nothing to break the fever. Claude said nothing for comfort, only that he could stay with the blonde, for he was demon and did not make false promises such as: 'It'll be okay.' It wasn't ok. Or 'you'll be fine.' Alois was anything but fine.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door and Claude muttered a come in, Hannah opened the door and let Ciel and Sebastian through, the maid left shutting the door behind her quietly, Ciel noted how dead she looked, Sebastian however could smell her fear.

"C-Ciel..?"

Even in his illness the blonde had managed to distinguish the bluenette and sense his arrival.

Ciel walked over to the bed only to be stopped by Claude.

"This could be contagious. Sebastian and I are demons thus have inhuman immune systems. You however could catch this."

Ciel frowned, his eyes finally accustomed to the gloom.

"What symptoms are there?"

Alois coughed weakly, but he was smiling, Ciel mirrored the smile and then turned back to Claude.

"Ciel... I knew you would see me..."

The blonde whispered, his voice sounded thin and raspy. Claude took off his glasses and began to polish them on his sleeve cuff.

"Dry coughing, extreme fatigue, high intense fever, vomiting, urinating blood and curiously enough Sebastian, if you synchronise with him, you can feel his soul crumbling away."

Sebastian looked highly alarmed, Claude put his glasses back on, his amber eyes glowing gold in the dark.

Ciel waited patiently. Alois looked at him pleadingly; Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed past Claude to sit on the bed next to the prone blonde, stroking his sweaty hair. Sebastian did as instructed and synchronised, his eyes glowing pinkish red, he gave a short gasp and then returned to the mortal world clutching his chest. Sebastian stared at Claude wide eyed.

"What the HELL is that? I feel like I know it… It scares me."

The ruby eyed demon hissed out, he attempted cast an emotionless look to the figure on the bed. His face somewhat neutral but his eyes betrayed his fear. Claude murmured an agreement to Sebastian's outburst.

"Earl Phantomhive, I suggest you keep away from Master Alois for now, we do not wish for you to catch this unknown illness."

Ciel sighed and gave Alois a gentle pat on the head, Alois made no sound and let go of Ciel and weakly slumped to the bed.

"What is that Claude?"

Claude shook his head. Ciel ventured to ask his demon what he had seen. Sebastian told him, his eyes still fearing the figure on the four poster bed.

"You see each person depending on who they are has a different coloured soul. The closer it is to crystal blue, the purer it is, even if a person has committed adultery or murdered they can still have the purest soul. Black is worst soul. Our souls."

Sebastian touched over his heart, smiling thinly.

"From what Claude and I saw..."

Sebastian hesitated, Claude nodded giving permission, for it was as forbidden to utter the colour of one's soul; it was just as offending and rude as ignoring and mistreating an important guest.

"Alois has a sky blue soul. Meaning he is 4 colours away from being one of the purest souls out there. But what we saw is it was mottled with purple and it had darkness leaking off it, it smelt decaying, old. There is a huge shadow lingering over his being right now, but it is no spirit, demon or monster, nor ghost."

Ciel frowned, watching the pair of gold and ruby eyes staring down at him.

"What's wrong with a purple soul?"

Claude explained this time, he looked as tired and as ill as the rest of the Trancy estate.

"If a person has a purple soul it means they are dying. Bruising as skin or a fruit would."

Ciel tilted his head to one side.

"But if Alois's is MOTTLED purple...?"

"That's what we don't know. But his soul not only is mottled purple it's breaking down, crumbling to dust. If he does survive this, he will be an empty shell. Alois Trancy will cease to exist. Currently he is, if God or Satan is merciful, Alois would be lucky to die. However we must find a cure, I refuse to let a friend of Young Masters' to die. "

Sebastian was frowning now, he was thinking, his red eyes glittered with concentration. Ciel sat down on a stool at the other side of the room and looked down at the floor angrily. It wasn't fair... Why?

'Because life… It just isn't fair.'

A little nagging conscience said at the back of his mind, Ciel ignored it as he usually did; he fiddled with his ring and toed the edge of the velvet curtains of a rick emerald colour laced with gold.

"It looks like the Black Death, but it isn't."

Claude said suddenly. Sebastian turned away from staring into the cold fireplace and pinned the taller demon with a levelled stare.

"Claude... How much do you know about the black death?"

Claude hummed quietly, he adjusted his glasses.

"I know it was a plague, a horrific disease for both demon and humankind."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully and looked back to the figure fitfully tossing on the sheets, the stench of sickness and sweat was abundant.

"When did this start?"

Ciel asked quietly, he had a feeling he knew now, how this had started and why this had come to pass. Claude looked startled at the strange question, nonetheless he answered.

"A couple of days after the visit to your estate, Earl."

Ciel covered his mouth with a hand, now he felt sick. It raised its ugly head within him and Ciel gasped.

"Hell no..."

With that the bluenette ran from the room.

But that did not prevent the two demons from hearing the retching noise two doors down in the lavatory. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose with a slender hand and looked to Claude out of the corner of his eyes.

"My my... I think he knows something Claude..."

Claude sighed and looked back to Alois who seemed to have cried himself to sleep and was tossing and turning, whimpering out his and Ciel's names alternately, Sebastian's occasionally in the mix.

"I shall go retrieve Ciel so we may ask him if he knows the cause of this illness."

Sebastian exited the master bedroom quietly and made his way down to the beautiful marble bathroom two doors down. Ciel leant over the porcelain bowl, it was sickening, the smell of death in the room and the idea of he as the cause of it all. Sebastian entered after knocking, Ciel looked up at his demon butler, and Sebastian knelt down.

"Are you alright young master?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian helped the bluenette up, carefully wiping away all traces of his master's little upset.

"Claude and I think you may know something Ciel..."

Ciel sat on the bed watching the blonde mournfully; he had just told the two demons what had transpired after the dancing on that night. Sebastian looked at Claude who seemed to have understood.

"Claude... Could this be...?"

Sebastian sat down quickly; Claude put a hand on his shoulder to steady the demon.

"I think it is the very rare disease called... Devil's Trill. You were right Sebastian. We do know this."

Ciel looked confused; he had never seen neither Sebastian nor Claude act so out of character before, it was strange yet comforting to know that these demons could still be human enough to care. Even the ones who seem unyielding can fall.

"But isn't that the name of a violin sonata?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I was hoping of teaching it to you someday young master, but it is very difficult."

Ciel still looked confused.

"Devil's Trill is a curious illness, which has only ever been seen once if not the whole of English history, it looks like the black plague, yet the signature bleeding and swellings of the black plague are not present. It makes one very weak and for each person attacks the soul, yet like a soul it is a different kind of attack. The first case the woman who had it, her soul slowly grew bigger and bigger, it sucked in the souls of other people, like a black hole would with other stars, and then when it got so big, it exploded."

Sebastian looked distressed as he continued on from Claude.

"Alois's case is where his Soul is decaying slowly and painfully, rotting.

"How do you catch it?"

Ciel asked tentatively. Sebastian gave a small sad smile and Ciel was stricken by the beauty of what one would call the genuine smile of a repenting demon.

"Heartbreak, longing, rejection, neglect and a weak immune system."

"It's that simple?"

Ciel asked his throat constricting, the nausea was back. Claude shook his head.

"No it's not that simple. For Alois, this has been his life."

Sebastian looked at Claude with slight confusion on his face.

"Claude... I thought... I thought you-"

Claude looked away.

"I do Sebastian. With all of my black soul. I don't want to lose him so early... But maybe it would be for the best."

Sebastian looked over to Ciel who was watching the blonde teen on the bed.

"But Alois..."

Claude composed himself and his face became the cold neutral and Ciel instantly understood what Claude was saying.

"But Alois wants someone else."

Ciel finished. Claude nodded and turned back to the blonde who had started crying out again.

"You."

The amber eyed demon said quietly. Ciel looked down at the mahogany floor again, wanting to disappear into it; he didn't want to do this to Alois. He didn't want to make the blonde suffer any longer it was much too cruel.

"Is there a cure for this Devil's Trill?"

Claude sighed and sat down next to Sebastian who looked deep in thought.

"Not that we know of. The opposites of those emotions like neglect etc, are not the cure, the woman who had it the first time had had a wonderful life. We do not know how she got it, but apparently she was alone."

"Who was that woman?"

Ciel ventured to ask.

Sebastian gave another small smile and Claude mirrored it, they looked so pathetic and weak and Ciel couldn't help but feel, demons and humans weren't very different at all.

"Hannah."

Ciel stared at them both.

"How…? How did she survive it?"

"You do see how void of emotion she is?"

Ciel nodded, the suffocating lump had returned to strangle his trachea, is this what Alois would become...?

"Her soul was destroyed; so I took her and turned her into a demon,"

Claude said quietly.

"I tried to teach her the basics of emotion, she could not grasp it."

Sebastian added he looked guilty and slightly angry; Ciel knew how much this failure had meant to these two proud beings of darkness.

"But why turn her into a demon? Wouldn't that make her suffer forever?"

"We didn't know that at the time!"

Claude whispered his voice tight and laced with anguish.

"We tried to save her, we failed... That is why we are scared... We don't want to kill Alois nor do we want his soul to die... We don't know how to do this Ciel."

Sebastian looked defeated and Ciel had never seen his demon look so utterly lost and... Sad?

"NO NO PLEASE LET IT STOP! CLAUDE! CLAUDE!"

Alois screamed, the tall demon leant over the boy, Alois was asleep still, his eyes tightly shut but he was crying and screaming. Then the ice blue eyes snapped open and Alois woke up, he clawed at his chest and then grasped his head and moaned in dreadful low groans.

"Claude... Claude?"

"Your highness...?"

Alois stared at Claude, into his eyes and whispered.

"It hurts so much... Why Claude?"

Alois then turned his watery gaze onto Ciel. Ciel started at the way those ice blue eyes pierced his mind, he could understand what Sebastian meant by the decaying soul, even if he couldn't see it personally he could see it in Alois's eyes. Alois whimpered.

"Please kill me Ciel!"

Ciel was paralysed by fear; he stood watching the blonde who gazed back balefully.

"Please... I don't want to become like Hannah... I don't want to die painfully!"

"Can't you ask Hannah if she knows anything?"

Ciel pleaded to Claude, the demon shook his head explaining once the soul is gone, so are the memories. Ciel slumped but not yet defeated.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO GODAMN DIFFICULT!"

Ciel yelled suddenly, causing Sebastian to jump a little in shock and Claude to turn from watching Alois to look at the bluenette who sat down attempting to control himself.

"Why do these utterly cliché and ridiculously tragic events occur in life?"

Alois was huddling under the duvet, cowering from Ciel's anger. The two dark beings watched the young earl with apprehension.

"It hurts..."

The blonde teen whispered, his hands fisting the sodden sheets.

"But if medication doesn't work, demon spells, purification or exorcism... Then what does?"

Claude said quietly, his golden eyes betrayed nothing. Ciel turned to the demon and struck him hard across the face, the blow did not faze Claude but it looked like it hurt. Ciel then turned to Sebastian and glared at him.

"You two are blinded by your irrepressible fear. You can't catch this disease for you both have, I quote Sebastian from before: 'the blackest souls' therefore cannot deteriorate."

Ciel was hugely tempted to roll his eyes and pointed to Sebastian demandingly, they were wasting time.

"Scan Alois, if you will Sebastian."

Sebastian did as he told; there was an unpleasant silence in which Alois dry heaved in a most distressing and disturbing manner as he had no fluids left to expel. The silence crept on like a spider awaiting its prey… In this case the spider had become the Black Widow's dinner, it was cruelly ironic. The Phantomhive butler came back to the solid world, his red eyes paler than usual.

"His soul..."

Ciel frowned and pointed to the door as if dismissing a pair of naughty dogs who had chewed their master's favourite shoes.

"Both of you, I want you to leave; there is something I must discuss with Alois."

Claude opened his mouth to speak; Ciel cut him off his lips twisting a warning to the amber eyed butler.

"I don't give a flying fuck if Alois told you to stay, I want you OUT and he is in no position to say stay."

Sebastian gave Claude a look and together the two demon butlers strode out silently, the door shutting with a soft click on the close. Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stupid demons... sometimes, there are things demons and other related creatures CANNOT do and this is one of them. I guess they are too in fear of failure, because of what happened to Hannah."

Ciel said aloud, not really talking to anyone and sat down on the stool Claude had previous occupied. He looked at Alois's once again sleeping form that continued to burn at high fever, Ciel gently moved blonde locks turned brown due to sweat out of the sleeping teen's face. He sighed, to be honest, he himself was just as afraid of what he may have to do, but he just wanted to confirm his suspicions. Ciel thought for a while, they had lost precious time and from what Ciel knew, Alois Trancy would cease to exist if he stalled any longer.

"Rejection... I rejected him from the start. Neglect... He's had that all his life... Heartbreak... His mother's death and Luka's death. Me... Longing. Longing to belong, for me, for Claude. For life and purpose. Alois always did have a low immune system, he has hay fever... when the daisies bloom, the pollen makes his nose run and he sneezes, he catches colds frequently too..."

Ciel smiled sadly and softly shook the blonde who awoke with a shudder. Ciel watched as hollow dulled eyes looked at him half in recognition and half in confusion.

"Alois Trancy what are you?"

Alois shivered and said nothing, Ciel tried a different approach.

"Alois, are you a human being?"

The blonde slowly nodded and Ciel decided to give the blonde a choice.

"Do you want to become a puppet and die as one? Or die knowing you are still human?"

Alois stared at him with wide eyes. Ciel closed his own and turned away from the seemingly accusing look the other was giving him.

"Do you believe in Angels? Alois Trancy?"

* * *

><p>"I feel like I failed someone again."<p>

Claude groaned. Sebastian rolled his eyes and leant against the kitchen door.

"Oh you are such a fucking drama queen."

"Shut the hell up! Who was it that told me he needed advice on kids?"

Sebastian glared at Claude who mirrored it. Oh they were such stubborn creatures.

"Arguing with you is probably one of the most mundane experiences I have ever had the pleasure to have endured."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"The feeling is mutual."

The two sighed, they never felt so powerless before, one would say demons were fearless, but even demons are afraid of something. In this case the fear of failure. A strange phobia for two very strange men.

"I'm worried. Foreign as it is, I admit I am worried for what is to come."

"Welcome to the club. Demon rule no.1 when agitated... Bitch like crazy. When that fails, just worry."

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in Angels?"<p>

Ciel blinked, he hadn't expected the clarity in which the blonde's voice possessed at present. The young earl pondered on the backfired question.

"Yes and no. If demons exist then angels must too. However neither are as holy or as damned as they make be. But yes I do believe in angels."

Alois smiled and reached out to touch Ciel's hand.

"I believe in them too… Will God forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"Where's Claude…?"

Ciel hummed and whispered an order for their demons to come.

Ciel regarded the two demons carefully as he gave Alois a glass of water, the blonde drank thirstily and then slumped back on the pillows he was propped up against tiredly.

"Ciel..."

"I know it hurts... you've got to understand that you have to endure a bit more. I promise it will be ok."

Alois closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

"Be strong. I know you can, you are a human aren't you? Aren't we strong? Hold on, for me."

Ciel whispered, the hand clutching his was deathly cold and Alois looked very weak and frail, his ashen skin seemed even more dull as his soul decayed and the disease twisted it sharp poisoned thorns into the blonde. But to Ciel and the two butlers, he was beautiful. Alois's ice blue eyes glittered with a swirl of intense emotions: want, regret, fear and most of all contentment.

"You won't like it."

Ciel began, the sky outside was now an inky black and the sliver of buttery moonlight shuddered sickly through the thick drapes. Claude halted the bluenette. An owl, a barn owl hooted, hauntingly, beautiful and ghostly as it hunted on the silent wing.

"Have you told Alois?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian finished for his master.

"Kill him. Am I correct?"

The owl had been successful; it was a field mouse, the rodent hung limply from its bloodied talons. It twittered a soft voice of soothing like feathers its victory song. Claude and Sebastian stared at Ciel, Alois bit his lower lip and made no sound, he squeezed Ciel's hand gently.

"Euthanise him. It's the only way."

Ciel looked sadly down at the blonde who looked up at him adoringly. A spider caught in his own web, the Black Widow approached silently on her oiled silk. The grim reaper was thought to be male. Wrong, the guardian of death would take on the form of the person who the sufferer who was about to be extinguished loved most and then would changed accordingly.

"I knew you would see it my way..."

Ciel smiled softly.

"Alois Trancy... I speak now truthfully from the depths of my heart and soul... I wronged you; I hated you when really I had no reason to hate you at all... I blamed you cruelly. I rejected you. I cannot say sorry for that never helps nor take any of that back now and I shall feel the weight of this guilt for the rest of my life. But..."

Ciel stopped and Alois waited patiently. The Black Widow stopped. The owl blinked and finished preening its shining claws. Snap. Crack. A cat solidified at the base of the tree in which the owl perched. She meowed longingly up at the predator. A soft hoot and a flutter of feathers, the owl melted into the moonlight. The cat turned her glowing crystal eyes to the corner of the main arch of the mansion. The Widow stayed perfectly still.

"But I found out something along the way Alois. I realised that my anger and hate towards you was actually something different. I loved you. I don't know how but I know I do and this pains me. You are so beautiful... But if I must kill you to save you then I will."

Alois gazed up at the bluenette, his face surprisingly calm and not a shred of sorrow on his features.

"I... Ciel..."

Alois gave a harsh hacking cough, he looked away, Ciel glanced over to Claude and Sebastian who bowed their heads, total submission. The cat stalked up to the spiders' corner and saw the pathetic male wriggling in the poison web. The Black widow clicked her pincers. The cat sprang and the Widow was no more. The grim reaper transformed and Alois smiled as the form came towards him, behind Ciel, he could see that death had come to him.

"Claude... Please look at me Claude."

The amber eyed butler looked up cautiously to see his master. Death was waiting, he was patient.

"I love you too Claude... I always have... I know you have too. But I know your true one is... that other person."

Ciel looked over to Claude who looked over to Sebastian guiltily, Sebastian looked startled and Claude turned away, his face cast in shadows, his golden eyes glittering. Alois turned back to Ciel.

"Death is waiting for me, wait one moment longer and I shall lose this battle as you will."

Numbly Ciel nodded and noticed the poker for the fire glinting in the weak silver moonlight; he stood and picked it up, disliking the weight. The cat purred in content, her tail sweeping the marble doorstep, leaves rustled past the arch and the oak front door remained as cold and unmoving.

"May God receive you in heaven... He has many rooms, you will belong."

With that Ciel looked away as the sharp point pierced the blonde's thin pale chest. Alois let out a quiet laugh. Ciel looked back at him to see Alois smiling at him, breathtaking, breathless, un-breathable and devastating in its pure, raw feeling. The bluenette then decided it was now or never. He leant in and whispered something into the blonde's ear. Alois chuckled and Ciel kissed him on the forehead, then the cheek and then his lips. He stayed like that bending over the beautiful blonde for a couple of second before he withdrew, pulling the sharp iron out as he went.

The cat stretched luxuriously and her eyes shimmered a sky blue song. She gave a small meow and slipped off the steps and back into the darkness from whence she came, her tail went swish, swish.

"Goodbye Alois Trancy. It was a pleasure to be a part of your beautiful tragic life... Farewell."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded, the bluenette placed a hand on Claude's shoulder, the faithful demon had knelt at the blonde's side. Claude looked to Ciel who bent down and kissed him. Passionate, desperate, longing, hungrily.

Sadly.

The moonlight was unforgiving. Cold and terrible.

The night was crisp and cool and the owl returned to the nest, peeping chicks awaited the grasshopper their parent had caught. The spider web of spun silk swayed in the breeze, unoccupied.

All was silent.

Still.

A heartbeat. Slowing, pulsing lethargic.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The moon was suddenly cut off by some clouds. Pure darkness.

Thud…

With that the strange little boy with the eye-patch and the bloodied clothing left the Trancy household a shell of his former self, his faithful red eyed demon following at his heels like a dog.

Inside the butler of the spider knelt at the side of his pale dead master, the lingering taste of both on his lips.

The moon never returned that night.

* * *

><p>There was a flash and a jerk. It was strange and gruesome, something out of Dr. Jekyll and Hyde. His glasses shattered and he strove to concentrate. Gore spattered the floor.<p>

This was not what he wanted. There was a shriek and a sickening squelch.

Hideous.

It was draining, terribly so. He smiled thinly. But it was for him, his master.

Do not worry, you will be beautiful...

Twist.

Scream.

Gasp.

Purge.

Squish.

Writhe.

Master... Forgive me.

* * *

><p>-Six years later-<p>

Sebastian lay on his back in the underworld, his red eyes were dull and he was thin, his ribs showed through painfully and despite his appearance, he was still breathtakingly handsome. He felt as if his own black soul had been consumed.

Four years ago Ciel Phantomhive had been cruelly taken from him by an accident in one of their investigations. The bluenette had grown into a handsome young man and yet in a showdown the bluenette had been shot and mortally wounded, had died in Sebastian's arms. However Sebastian hadn't consumed the teen's soul, but stored it inside the silver and blue ring the boy had once worn on his thumb, then his finger as he matured. Sebastian pulled out that very ring and watched the swirling crystal flicker in the dull light.

The demon then felt a calling, someone was summoning him. He sighed wanted to ignore it but he couldn't leave the depressing place called Hell without a contract in hand. An hour later he was clean and presentable, if someone wanted a pact, then he would have to look dangerous and professional.

He responded to the call and appeared in a familiar place but he couldn't remember where it was, the place was run down and the floorboards creaked, but he felt as if he knew where he was intimately. He looked around to see who had summoned him. No one. He sighed and decided to wait.

Footsteps.

Heels.

Authority.

The door of the room creaked open and Sebastian prepared for a woman to step inside. What he hadn't been expecting was a slender male step smoothly in the room. Sebastian had been looking at the floor at the time and saw the heeled boots, he progressed upwards, stockings, shorts, waistcoat. Blonde. He started and looked at the face. Ice blue eyes twinkled mischievously from under messy blonde bangs.

"A-Alois Trancy?"

Sebastian stuttered out, the demon internally laughed at himself, he never stuttered. The blonde smiled, it wasn't a cruel smile, and it wasn't a calculating smirk either. It was a genuine smile.

"Yes Sebastian."

"But... You died!"

Alois came over to the demon and sat down next to him. Sebastian then realised he was in the crumbling mansion of the late Trancy.

"I did. But Claude..."

Alois looked down at the floor.

"But Claude... He..."

Alois began to cry.

"He gave up his life to bring me back..."

The information hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks. No wonder he hadn't seen Claude recently. He had assumed the amber eyed demon had found another person to make a pact with. The blonde watched the ruby eyed demon carefully. Sebastian swallowed, Claude was gone?

"Sebastian... What was Claude to you?"

Sebastian still shocked and upset looked to Alois.

"Why?"

Alois tilted his head to one side.

"Because I remember him looking at you very guiltily before I left this world. What is he to you? Because I know you meant a great deal to him."

Sebastian hugged himself as if to reassure himself. He was getting soft, useless, Satan would be laughing at his failure, but Sebastian smiled to himself. He was no longer afraid of failure. It was what he was; only the fallen can go so low. But even the fallen can rise up even stronger than before.

"He's... My older brother."

Alois watched Sebastian with soft blue eyes as the demon next to him took in the news of Claude's death.

"Ciel is gone am I correct?"

Sebastian nodded, and Alois knelt in front of him cupping the demon's face.

"Do you know what he said to me before he pulled that bloody sharp metal out of me?"

Sebastian shrugged; Ciel was a sore subject for him. It is my weakness. Sebastian thought dryly. He wasn't supposed to get attached, yet the Earl had been one of a kind. Worthy of a demon's affections. Or unfortunate enough to receive a demon's affections.

"He said: I will never die. My soul will forever be with you."

Sebastian frowned. How did that work? Ciel was never one for the bullshit or the random hocus pocus garbage. Alois smiled faintly.

"You could call me an obsessive freak or a stalker. You could call it déjà vu."

Alois went to the corner of his room and pulled out a trunk, he laughed, a light airy sound upon seeing the look on Sebastian's face.

"He's in there. He's ready to return to you. He wasn't meant to leave you so early on, he still has much to do in life."

"What about you?"

Alois laughed again, a bright tenor lilt. Sebastian felt his chest lighten as if constricting coils had left him breathless before made his mind cloud with confusion. He would rise again stronger than before and nothing would bring him down, he was like a shadow of a phoenix.

"Me? I've been a memory of myself. Claude was never as good a summoning and sealing souls back inside bodies as you are Sebastian. I'm nothing but a ghost of myself. I remember things. But only partly, I do not need to eat or sleep, so the simple pleasures in life I cannot experience no more."

Sebastian looked at the trunk. Alois smiled gently.

"You'll need an energy source. Here I am. Now I can atone for my sins. For what else do I have left in this world? Claude is dead. I just want to find him in the afterlife. But once this is over... Tell Ciel... I love him too, no matter what and that Claude and I will be waiting for both of you in the afterlife."

Sebastian, wanted to say no, Alois couldn't do this but then thought a little and realised the blonde was right. Sebastian opened the trunk to see Ciel's body perfectly preserved inside, the bullet wound was stitched up. Alois knelt by the trunk and kissed the cold face of the handsome young man.

"This is goodbye for real Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian looked to Alois who nodded his ice blue eyes shining with happiness at finally he was doing something right. Sebastian slipped the ring onto Ciel's right ring finger. He then echoed the words he uttered the first time.

"Time to wake up. Young master."

-Fin-


End file.
